There Goes the Neighborhood
by Hufflelove412
Summary: Picks up at the end of 1x13. "Mom?" Jane deals with seeing her mother and who better to comfort her than her best friend? Billy-Jane. Probably more friendship than romance. One shot!


**So this is my first Jane By Design story. Just a short that attacked me while I was looking through some posts about tonight's episode. Hope you enjoy. I loveee Billy and Jane's friendship and almost romantic relationship. Comments are much appreciated! Enjoy! **

"Mom? No. No...I don't- What are you..No." Jane studdered as she stared at her mother in disbelief. She quickly turned around and headed for the door. She couldn't face the woman who betrayed her, who abandoned her. The woman who, by leaving, forced her brother to give up his dream and become an adult too quickly. She couldn't face her now, especially with her life being turned upside down already once tonight. On her birthday of all days.

Jane heard her mother call after her but she continued walking, practically running, towards the door. She didn't even turn around to see if Ben was following her. She ran straight to the car and slammed the door. On the verge of tears she started to drive until her vision was too blurred and she had to pull over. Then she just let it out. The stress of the day, the drama with Jeremy and finally her mother showing up had been too much. After laying her forehead on the steering wheel and calming herself down, she shakily picked up her cell phone and called the only person she knew could help her handle everything.

"Janey! I'm sorry the whole surprise thing didn't wor-" He paused when he heard her try to supress a sob. "Jane? What's wrong?"

"Billy, my mom...she just shows up out of nowhere and I don't know what to do or..."

"Wait, your mother? Where are you?"

"I'm nearly home," she cranked the car again and pulled back on the road.

"I'll meet you there."

She hung up the phone and tried to calm down. After what felt like hours she pulled in the driveway. Billy wasn't there yet so she sat on the front steps with her head resting on her knees.

She heard a car pull up and lifted her head as Billy opened his door a walked towards her. "Janey..." She ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Shhh..Janey, it's going to be okay."

"Billy, why after all this time would she just come back?" Jane took a step back from her best friend. "I don't understand why she thinks she has the right to just...waltz back into our lives!"

Her mood had turned from upset to frustrated and angry. "She left me! She broke our family!" Billy stood in silence letting her release all her frustrations before trying to talk. "She doesn't deserve to see me or to talk to me!" "Why would she even want to? Clearly I wasn't good enough for her."

"Jane don't say that. You know that's not true." Billy said hopelessly trying to calm her down.

"But it is Billy! I'm a horrible person." Jane whispered the last part as an after thought.

"Janey, why would you say that?" He asked putting his hands on the sides of her arms forcing her to face him.

She started crying again and he pulled her into a hug. "Tonight I found out India was never the mole. I'm the reason she was fired, and she didn't do anything. It was Jeremy. The whole time and I blamed India..."

"Janey, there's no way you could have known." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house. "And as for your mother, I really can't give you any advice. But I do know you and Ben have been through a lot. You will get through this together too. And no matter what happends you'll still have me."

He led her to the couch and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Jane curled into a ball and closed her eyes. When Billy came back she sat up and took the hot drink smiling as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know what I would do without you Billy." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Probably burn down half the neighborhood..." He said sarcastically poking her in the side.

And just for a moment Jane forgot about all the things that were thrown at her tonight and laughed, because she knew no matter what she would always have Billy.


End file.
